


Beépítve

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Government Agencies, Gun Violence, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Mild S&M, Murder, One Shot Collection, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Undercover As Prostitute, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Rövidke, erotikus jeleneteket is tartalmazó, egymáshoz csak lazán kapcsolódó szösszenetek beépített rendőrökről/ügynökökről.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eredetileg nem terveztem ide is feltenni ezeket a szösszeneteket, de a bétám rábeszélt (pontosabban szólva inkább megfenyegetett...)
> 
> Tavaly-tavalyelőtt kezdtem el írkálni ezeket, a magam szórakoztatására. Szerintem elég feltűnő, mennyire unatkoztam, amikor ezek megszülettek... :"D
> 
> A magyar még mindig nem az anyanyelvem, a bétám a szokásos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a darabban: Uruha/Reita, homoerotikus utalások és egy majdnem-oral

\- Térdre! - A parancsot hallva Reita lassan térdre ereszkedett. Tudta, mit akarnak tőle, így nem várt további utasításra: gyors mozdulatokkal kioldotta az előtte álló, őszülő férfi övét, és lehúzta a nadrágja cipzárját, miközben gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy ujjai mintegy véletlenül végigsimítsanak a máris éledező hímtagon.

 _Undorító_ , gondolta, ám az arcára kúszó perverz mosolyból egészen másra lehetett következtetni. A mozdulatai lassúvá váltak, amikor kiszabadította az öreg pasas vesszőjét az alsónadrágból.

\- Igyekezz már! - pirított az rá, mire Reita ártatlan képpel nézett fel rá.

\- Azt hittem, hogy…

\- Ne pofázz, tömd be végre azt a szép kis szádat! - vágott durván a szavába a férfi. Reita vállat vont, és megnyalta ajkait, ám mielőtt ténylegesen bekaphatta volna a hímtagot, hirtelen hatalmas robajjal bevágódott a szoba ajtaja, és öt állig felfegyverzett, egyenruhás alak rontott be rajta.

\- Rendőrség! Kezeket fel!

A szőke férfi lassan felállt, és kifejezéstelen arccal nézte, ahogy bilincs kerül az öregre, akinek félig kemény pénisze még mindig szabadon himbálózott. Reita úgy döntött, megkönyörül rajta, és egy sóhajt követően odalépett hozzá, hogy visszatömködje a farkát a nadrágba. Kissé durva mozdulattal húzta fel a férfi cipzárját, mire az feljajdult.

\- Bocs. Nem volt szándékos - mondta Reita, oldalra billentve a fejét, majd hirtelen beletérdelt a férfi ágyékába. - Ez viszont már igen - tette hozzá szemrebbenés nélkül.

\- Ne ess túlzásba! - nézett rá rosszallóan az egyik egyenruhás. - Ez már kimeríti a rendőri brutalitás fogalmát.

\- Csak majdnem - vont vállat a szőke, ugyanolyan kifejezéstelen arccal. Egykedvűen nézte, ahogy a kollégái elvezetik az öreg bűnözőt. - Hát most éhes maradtam - jegyezte meg faarccal, mire a szobában maradt rendőrökből kibuggyant a nevetés, és ezúttal Reita is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

\- Ha gondolod - lépett közelebb hozzá az, aki az előbb megszidta, hogy a fülébe suttoghasson -, én majd megetetlek.

\- Remélem is, Ruru! - nyalta meg újra ajkait a szőke, majd átkarolta a másik férfit, hogy együtt induljanak el kollégáik nyomában a kijárat felé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a darabban: Uruha/Reita, káromkodás, na meg persze homoerotikus utalások.

\- Miért mindig én? Miért mindig nekem kell semmit sem takaró göncben a színpadon vonaglanom a perverz kéjenc maffiózók előtt? - Takashima Kouyou, kódnevén _Uruha_ egy hisztis gyereket meghazudtoló hangnemben kiáltott fel. A kérdés költői volt, nem címezte senkinek, mégis, a mellette álló szőke férfi válaszolt neki:

\- Mert neked vannak a legjobb lábaid közülünk, Ruru.

\- Reita, baszd meg! - csikorgatta a fogát a férfi, és fintorogva mutatott a szinte semmit sem takaró, aprócska bőr rövidnadrágra, amit viselt. - Ennél még az is jobb lenne, ha szoknyát adnának rám!

\- Hmm - nézett le társa combjaira a szőke gondolataiba merülve. - Igen, az sokkal jobb lenne. Nagyon szexin néznél ki egy miniszoknyában. Harisnyakötővel kiegészítve, természetesen.

Uruha erre akkora taslit kevert le a másik férfinak, hogy az megtántorodott.

\- Ne felejtsd el, még mindig a felettesed vagyok! Több tiszteletet!

\- Nem veszed észre, hogy direkt provokál, hogy este majd jól elfenekeld az ágyban? - szólalt meg unott képpel a szoba sarkában az egyik munkatársuk, aki eddig csendben olvasgatott valamit a tabletjén.

Uruha ezt hallva még egy hatalmas taslit adott Reitának.

\- A kanapén alszol, vedd tudomásul!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a darabban: Uruha/Reita és nyál, nyál, nyál~  
> Ez most egy kicsivel komorabb, érzelmesebb darab.

Suzuki Akira. Született 1981. május 27-én Sagamiharában, Kanagava prefektúrában. Meghalt 2001. szeptember 19-én, motorbalesetben, Kamakura város közelében, szintén Kanagava prefektúrában.

Bárki, aki utánanézett az országban abban az évben született Suzuki Akiráknak - akadt belőlük egy pár -, biztosan szembetalálkozott volna a balesetben elhunyt fiatalember adataival, és a szeme máris továbbsiklott volna a következő, azonos nevű férfiéra.

Valójában Suzuki Akira élt és virult. A halotti anyakönyvi kivonata hamis volt. Az emlékére állított sírboltba helyezett urna egy tizenkét évesen elhunyt juhászkutya hamvait tartalmazta. Ezt persze nem tudta senki, és senki nem is tudhatta meg soha, még a családja sem. Suzuki Akirának nem volt szabad léteznie.

\- Már megint _azt_ csinálod - szólalt meg egy halk hang, kiszakítva a szőke férfit gondolatai közül. Reita sóhajtva összecsukta a laptopját, és vállat vont.

\- Nem én vagyok az egyetlen ember, aki el szokott gondolkodni, Ruru - mondta.

\- Csakhogy tudom, min gondolkozol már megint. - A másik férfi, aki eddig az ablakpárkánynak támaszkodva cigarettázott, most elnyomta a csikket a hamutartóban, és odasétált társához, hogy finom mozdulattal végigsimítson annak orcáján. - A „halálodon”, igaz?

Reita újra sóhajtott egyet, ezúttal sokkal mélyebbet. Nem mondott semmit, de a szemében csillogó fájdalom nem is szorult magyarázatra Uruha számára.

\- Tudod, hogy velem beszélhetsz róla, igaz? - kérdezte halkan. A szőke férfi csak bólintott egyet, de még mindig néma maradt.

Uruha lehajolt, és egy óvatos csókot nyomott a másik kissé cserepes ajkaira, mire az átkarolta vállait. Egy hosszú percig csendben néztek egymás szemébe, míg a szőke meg nem törte a csendet.

\- Új megbízásom van - mondta. Ő maga is tisztában volt vele, hogy Uruhának tudnia kell róla, hiszen ő maga hagyta jóvá. - Holnaptól megint új nevem van, új adataim, újra beépülök egy bűnszervezetbe, és már megint nem foglak egy teljes hónapig látni. Legalább.

\- Ha ki akarsz szállni, én… - kezdte Uruha, ám Reita a szájára tette a kezét, és megrázta a fejét.

\- Tudod, hogy nem akarok kiszállni. Tudod, hogy nem erről van szó.

Igen, Uruha tudta, ahogy a szőke férfi is tisztában volt vele, mit fog majd mondani a másik. Mégis, minden alkalommal, amikor Reita új feladatot kapott, lezajlott köztük ugyanez a beszélgetés.

\- Akkor miről?

\- Arról, hogy utálom, hogy időről időre fel kell adnom téged - felelte Reita. Ugyanaz a válasz, mint mindig. - A családomat, a barátaimat, az életemet… Mindent el tudtam dobni ezért a munkáért, de az, hogy téged is hátrahagyjalak, ha csak egy kis időre is…

\- Tudom, Rei - vágott a szavába Uruha, és újra megcsókolta társát. - Tudom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a drabban: Kaoru/Aoi, a két férfi közötti csókra még ki kell raknom a figyelmeztetést, vagy arra már úgyis mindenki számít itt? ;"D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem ez a következő darab, amit írtam, de próbáltam valamiféle időrendbe és tematikus sorrendbe rakni őket - mondjuk valószínűleg feleslegesen, mert ha még írok újabbakat, akkor úgyis borul majd a rendszer...

A legnagyobb hiba, amit elkövethet egy beépített ügynök, hogy beleszeret a célpontjába. Shiroyama Yuu, fedőnevén Aoi régen, valahányszor hallotta ezt a mondatot, felhorkantott és a szemét forgatta. Nem fért a fejébe, mégis hogy történhet meg bárkivel, hogy belehabarodjon valakibe, akiről tudja, hogy bűnöző - gyilkos, drog- vagy embercsempész, fegyverkereskedő -, és aki életfogytiglant vagy akasztófát érdemelt. Biztos volt benne, hogy soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem történhet meg vele, hogy ilyen amatőr hibát vétsen. Aztán…

Aztán megismerte Niikura Kaorut.

Egy újabb munka volt. Hosszútávra kellett beépülnie; a felettesei közölték, hogy talán évekig fog tartani, míg sikerül felszámolniuk a Niikura klánt, ami addigra Japán legnagyobb és legbefolyásosabb jakuza családjává vált. Aoi nem bánta. Korábban is hónapokat, sőt, éveket töltött beépülve, színészkedve, minden nap eljátszva, hogy más, mint aki, és az igazat megvallva élvezte ezeket a munkákat. Élvezte, hogy üresfejű szexjátéknak tettetve magát kijátszhat igazán hatalmas embereket, romokba dönthet bűnszervezeteket, vagy a szexi és megközelíthetetlen, rideg bérgyilkost játszva az ujjai köré csavarhatott bárkit, hogy aztán a legféltettebb titkaikat is elsuttogják neki annak reményében, hogy egyszer az ágyába fogadja őket.

Aoi jó volt ebben a játékban. Hihetetlenül jó.

Csakhogy Niikura Kaorut nem tudta megközelíteni. Amikor először próbált flörtölni vele egy szórakozóhelyen, a férfi keresztülnézett rajta. A második találkozásukkor, amikor egy - természetesen hamis - névjegykártyát próbált a férfi zakójának zsebébe csúsztatni, az összetépte és hanyagul a legközelebbi szemetesbe dobta. Tizenhét egyre elkeseredettebb és elkeseredettebb kísérlet után Aoi kezdte feladni, hogy valaha is Niikura közelébe férkőzzön - aztán, legnagyobb meglepetésére, a férfi maga kereste őt fel.

Egy étteremben találkoztak, együtt vacsoráztak. Niikura ridegen viselkedett vele, csak az üzletről beszélt, munkát kínált neki. Olyan munkát, amit Aoi más körülmények között nem fogadott volna el, de ebben a helyzetben csak örülhetett, hogy legalább sikerül valamiképp beszivárognia Niikura szervezetébe, így igent mondott. 

A felettesei cseppet sem voltak boldogok, amikor megtudták, hogy Aoiból közönséges prostituáltat akar csinálni a jakuzavezér, de miután az ügynök már rábólintott, nem visszakozhatott. Két évvel később már a fejesek sem bánták Aoi döntését. Két évvel később Shiroyama Yuu már szó szerint Niikura Kaoru ágyában feküdt. Minden reggel ott ébredt, minden este ott hajtotta álomra a fejét. Közell álltak egymáshoz. Aoi még azt is tudta, hány kocka vécépapírt használ a férfi, és a kényes üzleteit is behatóan ismerte. Már mindent tudott, ami ahhoz kellett, hogy romokba döntse a szervezetet. Mégsem tudta rávenni magát, hogy lépjen.

\- Min gondolkodsz ennyire? - kérdezte Kaoru, miközben tetoválásokkal tarkított keze végigsimított Aoi meztelen hasfalán.

\- Semmin, Kao - mondta halkan, és megfordult a férfi ölelésében, hogy megcsókolhassa. Kaoru ajkai mindig édesek voltak, mintha cukorsziruppal kenegette volna őket. - Semmin, ami fontos lenne.

Hazudott, de jól tudott hazudni. Kaoru nem gyanakodott, és nem is lovagolt tovább a témán. Újabb csókba vonta őt, majd a hátára döntötte, és kényeztetni kezdte. Aoi pedig csak remélte, hogy nem ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, mielőtt letartóztatják Kaorut, vagy - és egyre inkább úgy hitte, ez a valószínűbb forgatókönyv -, a férfi agyonlövi őt, hogy azután az öbölben szépen megszabaduljon a holttestétől.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a darabban: Kaoru/Aoi, egy kis bondage, de semmi komoly

Régen utálta, amikor kikötözték. Sőt, tulajdonképpen ma is utálta, ha nem a _megfelelő_ ember kötözte ki. Ezúttal azonban éppen a megfelelő ember tekerte körbe a csuklóit vastag, vörös kötéllel, hogy annál fogva béklyózza őt az ágy impozáns kovácsoltvas támlájához.

\- Imádom, amikor ilyen kis engedelmes vagy - suttogta a férfi a fülébe, mire Aoi ajkai közül egy apró nyögés szakadt fel. - Bár azt is imádom, amikor a vadmacskát játszod… - tette hozzá nevetve Kaoru, és hátrébb húzódott, hogy elégedetten megszemlélje művét.

\- Lehetek most is vadmacska, ha szeretnéd - kacsintott rá incselkedve Aoi.

\- Nem, nem - rázta a fejét a férfi, és tetovált kezével végigsimított a másik lapos, kockás hasfalán. - Sőt… szerintem ma a lábaid is kikötözöm, mit szólsz?

Aoi nem szólt semmit, csak újra nyögött egyet, ezúttal olyan hangosan, hogy a szomszéd szobában éppen egy árulót vallató jakuzák is meghallották.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a darabban: Kaoru/Aoi, egy kis káromkodás, minimális vér

A lába teljesen elgémberedett, a térdébe apró, ám mély sebeket vájtak az éles kavicsok, mégsem mert megmozdulni. Nem csoda, hiszen egy pisztoly csöve szegeződött rá. Aoi nem tudta, hogyan került ebbe a szorult helyzetbe. Illetve igen, hiszen az első naptól tisztában volt vele, hogy a munkája magában rejti ezt a kockázatot. Egy beépített ügynök élete nem éppen veszélytelen - arra azonban nem tudott rájönni, miért éppen most lepleződött le. 

Mégis min szúrta el? Hol hibázott? Remélte, ha már meg kell halnia, legalább erre megkapja a választ. Azonban megkérdezni nem tudta a szájába tömött rongy és az ajkait takaró ragasztószalag miatt. Bár valószínűleg a pisztolyt tartó tetovált kéz tulajdonosa akkor sem engedné megszólalni, ha nem lenne szó szerint befogva a szája.

\- Tudod nagyon jól, hogy utálok az emberekben csalódni - mondta nyugodt, rideg hangon Kaoru. - Főleg az olyan emberekben, akik állítólag szeretnek engem és törődnek velem.

Aoi nem tudott mást tenni, csak könyörgő szemekkel nézni a másik férfira. Nem, mintha arra számított volna, hogy az megkíméli az életét - legfeljebb csak azt remélhette, hogy gyorsan végez vele, és nem kínozza hosszú órákig, sőt, napokig, ahogy azt az árulókkal szokta tenni. Abban biztos volt, hogy vallatni nem akarja, hiszen akkor nem kötötte volna be a száját, nem igaz?

\- Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy idáig jutunk - sóhajtott egyet Kaoru. - De mindegy, ami történt, megtörtént, az ember pedig tanul a hibáiból. Én sem fogok többé senkit sem olyan közel engedni magamhoz, mint téged. Ég veled, Aoi!

Aoi nyelt egy nagyot, és becsukta a szemét, amikor Kaoru kibiztosította a fegyvert. Várta a pillanatot, hogy az elsüljön, ám ez nem történt meg - helyette a maffiavezér hirtelen fájdalmasan felkiáltott, Aoi szemei pedig hatalmasra tágultak.

Kaoru fegyvere a földön hevert, a lábai előtt, még mindig kibiztosítva, és a férfi a jobbját szorongatta, amiből - ez még az utcai lámpák gyér fényénél is jól látszott - vér csöpögött a murvára.

\- Mi a franc?! - nézett körbe Kaoru. - Ki lőtt rám?

\- Én - szólalt meg egy hang valahol oldalt, az árnyékok között, majd alig néhány másodperccel később előlépett onnan egy vékony, szőke férfi, egy a vállára vetett mesterlövészpuskával. - Niikura Kaoru, le van tartóztatva - tette hozzá vigyorogva, mire legalább tíz fegyver csöve szegeződött rá, azonban a szőke cseppet sem zavartatta magát.

\- Letartóztatva? - nézett végig rajta megvetően Kaoru. - Maga komolyan azt hiszi, hogy egymaga képes lesz…?

\- Nem vagyok egyedül - vágott a szavába a szőke, és mintha erre a jelre vártak volna, a sötétből egész seregnyi fekete ruhába öltözött, símaszkot és golyóálló mellényt viselő alak tűnt elő. Alig fél perc múlva Niikura Kaoru és emberei csuklóján hangosan csattantak a bilincsek.

A szőke mesterlövész odalépett Aoihoz, felsegítette, egy gyors mozdulattal letépte a szigetelőszalagot a szájáról, majd a kezeit béklyóban tartó kötelet is elvágta.

\- Rég láttalak, Yuu - mondta vigyorogva, és vállon veregette őt.

\- Rei… el sem tudom mondani, mennyire örülök, hogy látlak - sóhajtott a férfi, majd Kaoru felé fordult, és szomorú tekintettel figyelte, ahogy elvezetik őt egy érkező fekete furgon felé. - Innom kell valamit. Valami kurva erőset - mondta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a darabban: Uruha/Reita, káromkodás, egy halott ember és némi nyálpingpong

Az ajkaik hirtelen váltak el egymástól, hogy mindketten vegyenek egy mély lélegzetet végre, mielőtt belefulladnának a csókba. Reita Uruha nyaka hajlatába fúrta a fejét, és beszippantotta a másik kissé izzadt, férfias illatát.

\- Kurvára hiányoztál - motyogta, és a nyomaték kedvéért nyomott egy apró kis csókot a férfi pulóverből kikandikáló kulcscsontjára.

\- Te is, Rei - mondta a másik, és szorosabbra fonta karjait a szőke vékony dereka körül.

\- Menjetek szobára, basszus! - kiáltott rájuk dühösen Ruki az ajtóból, ám a két szerelmes nem volt hajlandó megmozdulni. - Vagy legalább lépjetek arrébb, hogy míg ti itt romantikáztok, mi végezhessük a munkánkat! - tette hozzá, mire Uruha és Reita a szemét forgatva tettek egy lépést oldalra, egyszerre, mintha elpróbálták volna, akár egy táncot.

\- Kurva sok lesz ezzel a papírmunkánk - motyogta a szőke, és fanyalogva nézett le maguk mellé a padlóra, ahol egy félmeztelen férfi feküdt, a homloka közepén egy alig kétcentis, kör alakú, véres lyukkal.

\- Nem én repítettem golyót a fejébe - vont vállat Uruha -, így nem az én dolgom a papírmunka sem.

\- Tudod, lehet, hogy reggelig is eltart, mire végzek vele - mondta vigyorogva Reita -, és akkor már túl fáradt leszek, hogy bármit is csináljak az alváson kívül.

\- Mindig tudod, hogy sózd rá másra a munkádat, mi? - sóhajtott rosszallóan Uruha, ám a következő pillanatban kedveskedő csókot nyomott a másik férfi ajkaira.

\- Csak a nem túl élvezetes részét - kacsintott Reita.


	8. Chapter 8

Uruha sohasem értette igazán, Reita miért akarta annak idején mindenáron megszerezni a mesterlövész képesítést, hiszen a munka, amire felvették, nem kívánta meg a fegyverek ilyen fokon való használatát, elég lett volna, ha megtanul elsütni egy fegyvert. A férfi mégis szinte abban a pillanatban, hogy beszervezték, arról érdeklődött, hol van a lőtér, és mikor vehet majd a kezébe mesterlövészpuskát. Mint felettese, Uruha először fanyalogva fogadta ezt a nagy fokú érdeklődést a fegyverek iránt, ám mint férfi, aki abban a pillanatban szívesen hanyatt vágta volna Reitát, hogy találkoztak, kíváncsi volt - így végül úgy döntött, ő maga fogja tanítani és, természetesen, vizsgáztatni is.

Reita kiváló diákja volt. Túlságosan is jó. Olyan érzéke volt a fegyverekhez, hogy Uruha el sem akarta hinni, hogy korábban soha egyet sem tartott a kezében, legfeljebb csak vízipisztolyokat gyerekkorában a strandon. Hamarosan a férfi Tokió legjobb mesterlövészévé vált, de a világ elit mezőnyében sem kellett szégyenkeznie - ezzel pedig a feladatköre is kibővült.

Uruha először bánta, hogy még több munkára kénytelen beosztani Reitát, és így egyre kevesebbet és kevesebbet láthatja, míg a szőke férfi fel nem vetette neki, hogy néhány bevetésre igazán elkísérhetné, hiszen rá is ráfért a terepi tapasztalat. A mai is egy ilyen este volt.

Uruha elbűvölten figyelte, ahogy Reita lehasal mellette a földre, és óvatosan, lassú és elegáns mozdulattal a mesterlövészpuska ravaszára teszi a fekete bőrkesztyűbe burkolt kezét, készen arra, hogy amint a célpont megérkezik, azonnal lőjön. Egy tízemeletes lakóház tetején voltak, és Uruhának elvileg az lett volna a feladata, hogy fedezze a másikat, és megbizonyosodjon arról, senki sem zavarja meg őt a munkában - ennek ellenére végül pont ő lett az, aki zavarta őt.

\- Annyira szexi vagy ilyenkor - mondta, és letérdelt Reita mellé a betonra. A férfi egyetlen pillantást vetett csak rá a szeme sarkából, majd újra az alattuk elterülő utcát kezdte el pásztázni. - Legszívesebben most rögtön megdugnálak.

\- Azzal várnod kell - morogta Reita olyan halkan, hogy a másik szinte nem is hallotta. - Célpont bemérve - szólalt meg aztán kissé hangosabban, amikor meglátta az öreg férfit, akivel végeznie kellett. Már éppen húzta volna meg a ravaszt, amikor Uruha keze hirtelen a derekára simult. A szőke férfi megmerevedett.

\- Mi az, Rei? Nem tudsz koncentrálni? Elfut a prédád! - suttogta a fülébe Uruha kélyes hangon, majd még jól bele is nyalintott és harapdálni kezdte a fülcimpáját, miközben a keze megtalálta az utat Reita nadrágja alá.

\- Baszd meg, Ruru! - sziszegte a szőke, majd elcsendesedett, egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, vett egy mély levegőt, azután tüzelt. Tökéletes találat volt. A mesterlövész lerázta magáról Uruha kutakodó kezét, felpattant, megigazította és leporolta magát, majd elindult a lépcsőház irányába, nem törődve az utcáról felszűrődő sikoltozással és a szirénák vijjogásával. - Ezek után pakolj össze és tüntesd el a nyomainkat egyedül!

\- Nem hagyhatsz faképnél, a felettesed vagyok! - vigyorgott rá Uruha.

\- Ja, de ha nem teszed, amit mondok, akkor ma este kurvára a kanapén alszol - vont vállat a szőke, miközben előhalászott egy szál cigarettát a zsebéből.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruki elhúzta a száját. Távcsővel kémlelte éppen a szemben lévő ház ablakait, várva arra, hogy a célpont, akit elrabolni készültek, végre egyedül maradjon - de a férfi láthatóan úgy döntött, hogy egész éjszakán át tartó tervei vannak a fiatal nővel, akit fél órával ezelőtt hívott fel magához egy italra.

\- Persze, ez a mi formánk, pont most talált valami libát, akit megbaszhat… - morogta az alacsony férfi.

\- Ne beszélj csúnyán, Ruki-san! - szólalt meg mellette vidám hangon Kai. Ruki erre méginkább fintorogni kezdett. Szívesen elküldte volna a másikat hidegebb éghajlatra, de Kai sajnos a felettese volt, ráadásul, ha akart, igazán ijesztő tudott lenni.

\- Lehet, hogy ez a nő nála lesz reggelig - sóhajtotta a halántékát masszírozva. - Jobban járnánk, ha hazamennénk, és holnap éjjel megpróbálnánk újra.

\- Nekem jobb ötletem van - jelentette ki Kai, és Ruki mögé lépett, hogy finoman beleharapjon a fülcimpájába, jobbját pedig a férfi ágyékára simítsa. - Elmozizhatnánk itt, mit szólsz?

Ruki döbbenten nyögött fel, de nem tiltakozott.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Jól van, lassan! Belégzés, figyeld meg a célpontot, most pedig kilégzés és… tűz! - Reita utasítására a fiatal fiú elsütötte a kezében tartott pisztolyt. A golyó eltalálta ugyan a céltáblát, de messze a közepétől. - Jól van, majd belejössz! Gyakorolj még egy kicsit, utána hazamehetsz - paskolta meg a fiú vállát a mesterlövész jóindulatú mosollyal, majd levette a kesztyűjét és a fülvédőjét, és magára hagyta az újoncot a lőtéren, hogy felmenjen az irodájába megírni egy elmaradt jelentést.

A lifthez érve Uruhába botlott.

\- Na, milyen a friss hús? - kérdezte a felettese, mire Reita elhúzta a száját.

\- Mesterlövész nem lesz belőle, az biztos - jelentette ki, majd némi gondolkodás után hozzátatte: - De legalább a segge jó.

\- Azt mondod? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Uruha. A szőke vállat vont.

\- Ja, eléggé szép darab.

\- Tudod, meghívhatnánk néhány _„különórára”_ magunkhoz, ha gondolod… a mi szakmánkban sosem árt egy kis extra tanfolyam vagy korrepetálás - kúszott sunyi vigyor a magasabb férfi arcára.

Reita nem válaszolt. Kifejezéstelen arccal vette elő a telefonját, hogy elküldjön egy, már előre megírt üzenetet:

_„Tora, a munkaidő végén várlak a főbejáratnál. A góré is jön.”_


	11. Chapter 11

Amikor Amano Shinjit megkeresték az állásajánlattal, erre nem készítették fel. A férfi, aki korábban a közlekedésieknél volt egyszerre járőr, persze mindig vágyott az izgalmakra, és arra, hogy többre vigye a szakmában, mint amire egyenruhás fakabátként lehetősége volt. Nos, most megkapta, amit akart: a munka nem volt unalmas már a kiképzés alatt sem, és később minden áldott nap vásárra viheti majd a bőrét, miközben az ország legádázabb bűnözőit iktatja ki sorra. Ezzel nem is volt baj. Erre számított, pontosan ezt akarta.

Ami viszont meg sem fordult a fejében, az az a lehetőség volt, hogy két felettese ágyában találja magát, meztelenül, álló farokkal egy olyan beszélgetést követően, amit akár egy rossz pornófilmből is kölcsönözhettek volna. Szinte várta, hogy mikor szólal meg az ébresztője, és riad fel rá álmából - mert az egész jelenet annyira abszurd volt, hogy ez nem is lehetett más, csak egy álom.

\- Szerinted sokkban van? - hallotta meg Reita hangját, mire felemelte a fejét. A tekintete nem a férfi szemével, hanem annak ágaskodó férfiasságával találkozott. Elpirult. Azután gondolatban szidni kezdte saját magát. Mégsem viselkedhet úgy, mint egy szűz kislány!

\- Szerintem arra vár, hogy végre leszopd, Rei - szólalt meg most Uruha komoly arccal, ám a hangjában benne bújkált egy gúnyos mosoly.

\- Akkor jó - nevetett fel a szőke férfi. A következő másodpercben Amano Shinji felnyögött - nem, igazából felvisított, de ezt az önérzete nem engedte még magának sem beismerni -, amikor forró ajkak fonódtak a farka köré.

Lehet, hogy abban a pillanatban tényleg sokkot kapott a gyönyörtől.


	12. Chapter 12

Reita az íróasztalánál ült, és nyilvánvaló unalommal körmölte a jelentését. Utálta, hogy kézzel kell írnia, és ez sokkal tovább tart, mintha gépelhetné - nem is igazán értette, miért nem a számítógépen kell elkészítenie. Ennyire félne az ügynökség a hekkertámadásoktól?

\- Ennyire nem kell fintorogni - szólalt meg Uruha, aki most lépett be az ajtón. - Annyira nem szörnyű, hogy meg kell írnod ezt a jelentést.

\- Sosem fogok vele végezni - nézett felettesére szúrós szemekkel a férfi.

\- Ugyan már! - legyintett a másik férfi, és felmutatta a papírpoharat, amit a kezében tartott. - Hoztam kávét.

Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és közelebb sétált Reita asztalához. A szőke szinte kitépte a kezéből a kávét, olyan hevesen nyúlt utána, majd jóízűt kortyolt a forró italból.

\- Nem lehetne, hogy inkább holnap írjam meg ezt a szart? - pislogott a pohár szája felett Uruhára, aki erre megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Szó sem lehet róla. Tudod a szabályt: a határidő mindenkit köt - jelentette ki szigorúan. - Nem kezdhetek el veled kivételezni, az mindenkinek szemet szúrna.

\- Faszfej - szűrte a fogai között Reita, és újra kezébe vette a tollat.

\- De kellemesebbé tehetem a dolgot - jelentette ki hirtelen Uruha, és mielőtt Reita reagálhatott volna, négykézlábra ereszkedett, és bemászott a szőke ügynök íróasztala alá.

\- Te jó ég! - nyögte Reita, amikor néhány másodperccel később a felettese ajkai a férfiassága köré fonódtak.

\- Nem pofázik, jelentést ír! - hallotta meg Uruha hangját az íróasztal alól.

Reita megrökönyödve nézett le a lába közé, a másik férfi feje búbjára, ám végül vállat vont, és folytatta a jelentés körmölését.


	13. Chapter 13

A két férfi kifejezéstelen arccal nézett farkasszemet egymással. Az idegek játéka volt ez, pont olyan, mint a póker: aki egyetlen rezdüléssel sem árulja el, milyen lapok vannak a kezében, az lesz a győztes.

\- Szerinted meddig folytatják még? - súgta Aoi a mellette álló Reitának. Az ő kettejük dolga volt biztosítani, hogy a ma esti cserét senki és semmi sem zavarja meg. A szőke férfi láthatóan unta magát, míg fekete hajú társa jól szórakozott.

\- Rukit ismerve? Órákig - sóhajtott Reita.

Valóban órákig tartott még. A két alacsony férfi, akik egyformára nyírt hajuknak és egyforma, fekete farmerből és szintén fekete kapucnis pulóverből álló ruházatuknak köszönhetően a lassan éjszakába forduló félhomályban annyira hasonlítottak egymásra, hogy akár testvéreknek is hihették volna őket, három órával később mozdult csak meg - egyszerre. Egyszerre biztosították ki a fegyverüket, és egyszerre sütötték el őket. Mindkét golyó a másik válla felett suhant el, természetesen szándékosan.

\- Na, akkor megbeszéltük? - kérdezte Ruki. A vele szemben álló bólintott.

\- Megbeszéltük.

\- Akkor mehetünk végre dugni? - kezdett el vigyorogni Ruki, mire a másik férfi megnyalta az ajkait, és újra bólintott egyet.

Reita a szemét forgatta, Aoi ajkait megkönnyebbült kis sóhaj hagyta el.


	14. Chapter 14

Kyo és Ruki gyerekkoruk óta ismerték egymást. Ugyanabban az utcában éltek, alig néhány háznyira egymástól, a város egy lepukkant, szegények lakta környékén, ugyanabba az iskolába jártak, ugyanazokkal a fiúkkal lógtak, az összes pasijuk és csajuk megvolt a másiknak is. Haverok voltak, nem barátok, de sok időt töltöttek együtt, és a felső középiskola elvégzése után mindketten külön utakon mentek tovább.

A két férfi külsőre hasonlított ugyan, ám mára már cseppet sem voltak ugyanolyanok: teljesen más körökben mozogtak. Ha Ruki közhelyekkel akart volna élni, úgy mondta volna: egyikük a világos, másikuk a sötét oldalt választotta magának. Valóban így állt a helyzet: Kyo yakuza volt, míg Ruki éppen a szervezett bűnözés felszámolásán munkálkodott. Az, hogy újra találkoztak, ennyi év után, sorsszerű volt.

Az már kevésbé, hogy Ruki lakásán, annak ágyában kötöttek ki. A lepedő alattuk nedves volt a spermától és a síkosítótól, a testük izzadtan tapadt össze a másikéval, de ők nem zavartatták magukat, unott arccal, valójában a kellemes fáradtságtól kábán szívták a cigarettájukat.

\- Régen azt mondtad, bottal sem piszkálnál meg - szólalt meg hirtelen Kyo. A hangja rekedtes volt.

\- Ha nem tűnt volna fel, baszd meg, te voltál az, aki megpiszkált a botoddal - morogta Ruki a cigarettával az ajkai között. A másik férfi erre felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Úgy! Hát jó, akkor reggel cserélünk! - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Ruki nem is akart vitatkozni.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Te jó ég! - nyögte Reita, és, hogy ne csapjon még nagyobb zajt, beleharapott a saját kézfejébe, amit azonnal meg is bánt, mert most a fájdalomtól akart volna kiabálni.

\- Legközelebb szerzek valamit, amivel befoghatjuk azt a szép kis szádat. - Uruha csupán annyi időre egyenesedett fel, amíg kimondta ezt a mondatot, majd azonnal visszatérdelt az íróasztalán letolt gatyával hasaló szőke ügynök mögé, hogy újra végignyalintson a férfi két farpofája közötti érzékeny területen.

\- Ah! - Reita most az alsó ajkába harapott bele, hogy visszafogja a hangját. - A francba, Ruru… - lihegte. - A legutóbb is pont ezt mondtad.

\- Egyszer csak nem felejtem el! - nevetett fel Uruha, és folytatta a férfi kényeztetését. Imádta, hogy az egyébként szex közben is csendes Reita a nyelvétől szinte vonyítani tudott.

Az ajtó hirtelen kitárult, és besétált rajta Ruki. Az alacsony férfi szemrebbenés nélkül sétált oda az íróasztalhoz, hogy ledobjon rá egy köteg papírt.

\- A jelentésem - mondta a vigyorgó Uruhának, aki erre egyetlen röpke kérdés erejéig abbahagyta Reita ánuszának nyalogatását.

\- Dalolt a kis madárkád?

\- Mint a fülemüle - bólintott rezzenéstelen arccal Ruki, majd kisétált az irodából, ám a válla felett még visszaszólt, mielőtt becsapta volna az ajtót: - További jó munkát, főnök!

\- Legközelebb vagy küldd ki, vagy hívjuk meg harmadiknak - dohogta Reita.


	16. Chapter 16

Ruki unottan nyomogatta a mobiltelefonját Uruha szobája előtt, egy kényelmetlen széken gubbasztva. Tudta, odabent a főnök már megint Reitát dugja - vagy kivételesen Reita dugja őt? -, és ezúttal nem volt kedve besétálni. Az, amiről beszélniük kellett, Uruha teljes, töretlen figyelmét igényelte volna, hiszen egy yakuza sejt felszámolásáról lett volna szó, nem olyasmiről, amit el lehetett intézni két lökés vagy nyalintás között. Az akció pontos tervezést igényelt, nem lehetett félvállról venni.

Az alacsony férfi belemerült egy repülőgépekről szóló videóba, és éppen egy hosszú kommentet próbált megfogalmazni arról, hogy mennyire lenyűgözik őt a repülés biztonságosságát növelő technológiák, amikor hirtelen kivágódott mellette Uruha ajtaja, és kihajolva rajta a főnök körbenézett a folyosón.

\- Bejössz? - kérdezte vigyorogva, amikor meglátta Rukit. A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Attól függ. Befejeztétek?

\- Dehogy, csak most kezdtük el - húzódott szélesebbre Uruha vigyora. Ruki le merte volna fogadni, hogy azért hajol ki ilyen furcsa pózban, az ajtóval takarva a teste alsó felét, és az ajtókeretbe kapaszkodva, mert alul nincs rajta semmi. - És, tudod, sajnos csak két kezem van, és kéne egy harmadik… Nincs kedved segíteni?

Ruki néhány hosszú másodpercig meredt a férfira, majd sóhajtott, és zsebre dugta a telefonját.

\- Legyen, de utána beszéljük meg végre a holnapi akciót! Fel kell készítenem a fiúkat! - mondta szigorúan, miközben feltápászkodott, és lesöpört a nadrágjáról néhány képzeletbeli porszemet.

\- Természetesen - bólintott Uruha.

\- Ja, és ha bármelyikőtök akár csak hozzá mer érni a seggemhez, annak levágom a tökeit - tette még hozzá az alacsony férfi, majd a főnökét arrébb lökve besétált annak irodájába.


	17. Chapter 17

Uruha az elmúlt néhány évben már nagyon ritkán vállalt beépített munkát, ám a mostani feladatra csak ő volt alkalmas: pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint annak a szemétládának a zsánere, aki ellen bizonyítékokat kellett szerezniük. Tudta, hogy Reita, bár nem teszi szóvá, őrülten féltékeny volt, amikor megtudta, hogy újra engednie kell, hogy más is hozzáérjen - a szőke ügynök az utóbbi időben teljesen ki akarta magának sajátítani őt. Még az édeshármasok ötletére is nemet mondott mostanában, pedig régebben sosem volt a dologgal problémája, sőt, sokszor ő maga vetette fel az ötletet, és szervezte meg a légyottot egy „harmadik féllel”. Úgy tűnt, a kapcsolatuk kezd igazán komollyá válni, és Reita cseppet sem örült neki, hogy most hetekre el kell búcsúzniuk, hogy Uruha egy bűnözővel hetyeghessen.

A férfi jó előre elhatározta, hogy kárpótolni fogja párját - voltak ötletei, többek között egy jó hosszú nyaralás, amit majd a hotelszobában töltenek, és amihez egy kisebb hordónyi síkosító is kevés lesz -, és már alig várta, hogy az akció végére érjen. Ha ügyesen forgatja a lapjait, a befejezésre még ma este sor kerülhet, gondolta, miközben magára ráncigált egy szűk latex forrónadrágot. Az a szemétláda imádta a combjait - ahogy Reita is -, ezért döntött a sokat mutató öltözék mellett. Nem értette, mit esznek a lábain, azok nem voltak különösen formásak vagy izmosak, de nem zavarta a dolog, amíg a párjáról volt szó - a perverz bűnözők estén persze nem rajongott az ötletért -, és szívesen mutatta meg őket, ha úgy érezte, ezzel eléri a célját, bármi legyen is az.

Uruha arra nem számított, amikor kilépett a klub hátsó helyiségéből, hogy nem csupán Mocskos Szemétládát fogja ott találni, hanem Reitát is: a szőke ügynök a bárpultnak támaszkodva iszogatott, onnan nézte, ahogy egy nagy mellekkel és még nagyobb fenékkel megáldott kelet-európai nő a színpadon vonaglik. Uruhának cseppet sem tetszett a tekintet, amivel párja nézte azt a cafkát - saját magát is megdöbbentette a tulajdon féltékenysége.

\- Hülye liba - motyogta, miközben ő is a bárpulthoz sétált, és intett a csaposnak, hogy kér egy rövidet. Az felvonta a szemöldökét, de tiltakozás nélkül kiszolgálta őt.

Reita szemei egyetlen pillanatra megtalálták az övét, ám azután visszatértek a lányhoz, aki most már egy szál bugyiban táncolt a színpadon, egy aranyszínű rúd körül.

\- Ennyire tetszik az a kis kurva? - szaladt ki a kérdés Uruha száján, ám a szőke férfi mintha meg sem hallotta volna, tovább figyelte a lányt. - A rohadt életbe! - morogta a beépített ügynök, és felhörpintette az italát. Nagyon kezdte idegesíteni a helyzet, olyannyira, hogy kért még egy italt, és még egyet, majd egy negyediket is. Mire azzal végzett, a lány már teljesen pucéran vonaglott a rúd körül.

Uruhának végleg elfogyott a türelme: odaugrott, arrébb lökte a lányt, és átvette a helyét a színpadon. Nem is gondolkodott, amikor táncolni, majd hamarosan vetkőzni kezdett, csak akkor döbbent rá, mit is csinál, amikor a Mocskos Szemétláda megjelent a semmiből, és lerángatta őt a színpadról. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Reita már nincs a bárpultnál.

A bűnöző a klub hátsó folyosójára vezette őt, afelé a helyiség felé, ahol az üzleteit szokta megkötni és a kurváival szeretett hetyegni. Már útközben is Uruha combjára, fenekére, férfiasságára tévedt a keze, az ajkai marták a nyakát, a vállát, az ajkait. Az ügynök pedig úgy tett, mint aki élvezi a dolgot.

Mikor benyitottak a kulcsra zárt helyiségbe, legnagyobb döbbenetükre valaki ült a Mocskos Szemétláda foteljében. Uruha először nem is akart hinni a szemének: Reita volt az. Fogalma sem volt, hogy jutott ide be a férfi, de nem is volt ideje gondolkodni rajta, mert a maffiózó ekkor elengedte őt, és a mellényzsebe felé nyúlt - ám mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, Reita három golyót eresztett a koponyájába.

\- Te hülye barom! Nem kellett volna megölni, le akartuk tartóztatni! - tajtékzott Uruha. - Most mit mondunk a fejeseknek?

\- Ez jogos önvédelem volt - jelentette ki szemrebbenés nélkül Reita, még mindig a fotelben ülve. - Épp a fegyveréért nyúlt volna. Vagy szerinted meg kellett volna várnom, amíg ő lő meg engem?

\- Akkor sem kellett volna kinyírni, elég lett volna, ha a kezét lövöd meg…

\- Vagy inkább a tökét - vágott a szavába feltartott kézzel Reita, és végre feltápászkodott a fotelből. - Megérdemelte volna a perverz barom azok után, hogy hozzád mert érni.

Uruha a szemét forgatta, de nem tiltakozott, amikor a szőke férfi közelebb lépve hozzá követelőző csókba vonta ajkait.

\- Nem vagy te kicsit túlságosan is féltékeny? - motyogta percekkel később, amikor már a fotelben ülve falták egymást Reitával. A szőke megrázta a fejét, és előhalászott a zsebéből egy aranygyűrűt.

\- Mondd, Ruru, hozzám jössz?

Uruha megütközve nézett rá egy hosszú percig, majd a halott maffiózóra tévedt a pillantása, és vállat vont.

\- Igen.


End file.
